


[Podfic of] The Holy Dark

by silvergrrrl



Series: [Podfic of] Marshal'verse [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/pseuds/silvergrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic summary by fluffernutter8: Christmas and criminals in the capital. Of the United States, not the one from the Hunger Games. Sequel to The Inner Moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Holy Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Holy Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000427) by [fluffernutter8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8). 



> [fluffernutter8](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/profile), thank you so much for allowing me to read the great stories in the Marshal'verse!
> 
> Layout: based on [Simple Fancy by Eos Rose](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html)

Cover art by fluffernutter8 and silvergrrrl

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20The%20Holy%20Dark.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 12:50  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20The%20Holy%20Dark.m4a) | **Size:** 12.4 MB | **Duration:** 12:50  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


End file.
